The path of freedom
by Tea-with-video-games
Summary: Join the adventure of Bashur and Bodil as they tried to escape prison. Based on the map cops and robbers, slight BashDil40 and another pairing that I can't say for now. T for foul language and violence and BoyXBoy. If the title and genre doesn't make sense I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well this is my first story, decided not to get too crazy so I made a simple story with some foul language and very little hint at Bashdil40 (with another pairing in later chapters). So I hope you enjoy my "fanfiction" and that you will leave a review that will help me future stories.**

**Author's note 2: In this story it is just like the normal cops and robbers map(3.0). **

**Mitch is the main warden while Setosorcerer (Seto), NoochM (Mat), Deadlox (Ty) and ASFJerome (Jerome) are his helpers. In the cells are Bodil40, Bashur and other youtubers who are irrelevant to the story.**

* * *

"Bashur, come over here!" Bodil40 whisper loudly trying not to be heard. As Bashur came closer to the Bulgarian he saw something in is best friend hand. It was a lever.

"Dude, Is that what I think it is? How did you get it?" Bashur said as his eyes widen to the point that Bodil almost thought they were going to pop out.

"What Sky would do for a dozen 'buddar' sticks" Bodil giggled out. "He managed to get all the officers to be distracted while I hook us this little slice of heaven." So almost silently the plan came together using a piece of paper, glue and redstone. Their plan was to open the door when everybody was asleep get out of the cells turn left and head up the stairs to the basketball court where they will climb up the ladder and jump off the roof using a parachute and viola! They got a five-minute ticket to freedom after they sneak on to the boat that was leaving that night.

But as Bodil started drawing the path to sneak on the boat the duo looked up and saw Ty taking a fall which cause him to land on his butt to which causes Bashur to laugh. Which before Bodil could even go back to drawing and shush him, they both started laugh at each other and Ty.

Meanwhile at the other side of the bars across stand Ty, Mat and Jerome. Mat and Jerome were cracking up, it was too funny not too. But none of the other prisoners dare to laugh, Ty would not hesitate to yell and beat them within an inch of their life.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that funny!" Ty whined as he grabbed Mat's hand to help him up.

"Yeah, it was dood!" Jerome said wiping his tears away from his eyes. "Oh crap! Bodil and Bash are at again. Remember last time when they wouldn't stop laughing for a hour." Jerome complained while rolling his eyes remember the time.

"I got this" Ty said grabbing his whip. "I don't even know why Mitch let them be in the same cell together." Ty sighed as he walked over to the melon's cell. "Hey, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Shut up!" After getting no response but laughter Ty yelled a little louder "Hey!". Still getting no reply he tried to hit the cell's bars as loud as he could. "CRACK!". At this point everyone else is looking at Ty, who at this point is pissed beyond return and is as red as an apple. Ty slammed the cell door open, making a loud boom as finally Bodil and Bash look up to him confused at why he is so angry. He grabbed both of them by their shirts and slamming them to a wall. "Listen here you pieces of shit when I call your name I expect you to fucking answer me got it?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." They both quietly said as Ty's grip loosen enabling them to sink to the floor.

"What is that?" Ty said as he pointed to the escape plan.

"We were just drawing sir." Bash said meekly "I bought it at the prisoner shop."

"Oh..." was all that came out of Ty's mouth as he tried to made out what was in that combination of glue and redstone. After looking at it for about a minute he figure out that it was useless for him but important to Bodil for some reason as he saw Bodil with fear in his eyes.

"That's a really nice drawing you guys did, it would be a shame if something happened to it." Ty smirked as he ripped up the paper, tossed it to the floor and stomped on it. Bodil was nearly in tears as he saw what him and Bash was working on the past for hour go to waste. Bash had to use all his self-control to not beat up Ty and get locked into solitary, not tonight. "See ya later geeks" Ty taunted as he walked away.

After a little while Bash wrapped his arms around Bodil, trying to comfort him.

"Are you okay little buddy?"

"Yeah, I fine, but we are escaping tonight no matter what, you got that? With or without the map." Bodil said trying to smile. Bashur smile as he went to hug Bodil a bit more.

* * *

**Aww poor Bashur and Bodil (Told you there was _slight_ Bashdil40) :'( It will get better hopefully but I really don't know where to take this story. Thanks for reading, sorry if there is any grammar/spelling mistake I will try to fix them. Enjoy the rest of your day**


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's note: Sorry for being late, laptop got taken away :( Along with writer's block. Anyways here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Bodil and Bashur waited for about an hour after light outs. Bodil carefully put the lever on the door and pull it down very slowly trying not to make a slightest noise.

"Hurry up! We don't have all night!" Bashur said as he grabbed the lever and with all his might slammed on the lever. A loud screech thundered out as Bodil eyes went wide.

"You just can't do that! What if someone finds out about the lever! Then our plan is ruin do you know how long I waited to get this stupid lever in my life." Bashur rolled his eyes as he approached the distraught Bulgarian, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, can't you hear them, the guards are all partying in the kitchen." Which was true they party every night, some just for fun other to mock the prisoners. Bash's voice seem to calm the panicked man.

"Okay so the plan goes as planned?" Bashur whispered. Bodil reply with a nod. The duo headed out of the cell and carefully made it to the stairs. As Bodil took the stairs Bashur decided it would be a good idea to slide down the rail. But as he quickly found out the stone rail wasn't too nice to his bottom.

"Ow, ouch, w-haa-t t-h-e b-a-ll-sssssss" As he reached the bottom of the railing he slammed into the ground. Which gained a look of "you know better than to do that" look from Bodil. As the Bashur and Bodil enter the main hallway, they could faintly hear the techno music.

"What are you waiting for?" Bash said as he jostled Bodil forward.

"I'm coming, hold your melons." Bodil giggled out. The duo headed upstairs and into the rec yard. They made there way to the ladder when they saw a light. Bodil froze in fear and as Bash tackled him to the ground covering Bodil's mouth with his hand. The two of them waited as the flashlight swiveled back to the other side. They scooted closer to see who the guard was.

It was Seto, he had a look of anger on his face and was mumbling about something. It took Bodil a little bit to remember to breathe and to see where his green friend has gone. When Bodil finally found Bash, Bash was waving like mad to get back downstairs.

** I am going to end it here because I really want to get this chapter out and my ideas are going into the drain. But I got this down, main idea but need to fill in the details so the next chapter should be in (if my laptop doesn't get taken away) about 1-20 days. Sorry for the short chapter, but enjoy the rest of your day. **


End file.
